


Play Another Wedding Song, A Wedding Song Goes On and On

by brianmaybrianmay



Series: Maylor 5+1 things [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianmaybrianmay/pseuds/brianmaybrianmay
Summary: 5 weddings Brian and Roger attended together over the last ten years, plus 1 they never thought they would be attending.





	Play Another Wedding Song, A Wedding Song Goes On and On

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! 
> 
> I couldn't resist writing a final part to this 5+1 series, and I managed to not fill this one with angst!! 
> 
> Title is from Wedding Song by the Psychedelic Furs.
> 
> This probably won't make sense if it's read as a standalone, considering the timeline runs through the two previous stories - 'Cause I Always Have to Steal My Kisses From You', and 'I Want You to Know That My Feelings are True, I Really Love You', so best if you read those first
> 
> thanks again and hope you enjoy! :)

**1.**

_1975._

"You do realise we're going to be late if you don't hurry up?" Brian called as he leaned against the wall in the hall of their flat.

He wasn't surprised even, no matter how many times he had to remind Roger about his timekeeping - of lack of - he always seemed to be waiting on the drummer while he rushed around their flat at the last minute. It was the eighteenth of January 1975, and Deaky was getting married. He was delighted for the bassist, everyone around them could see how in love he and Veronica were, and it was about time really that they just tied the knot.

Still, he and his own girlfriend had broken up just a couple of weeks previously - and weddings were always a little lonely when you were going without a partner. Roger had had a bright idea though, that since he was newly single too; why didn't they just go together? Brian hadn't seen any reason to disagree.

"I'm nearly ready, hold your horses"

Brian sighed, checking his watch again as Roger skidded past him into the kitchen to grab his bowtie. Once he had, he joined the guitarist in the hall, letting him loop the bowtie around his neck and tie it for him. He'd never gotten the hang of it himself, so Brian agreed it was just easier to do it for him,

"Right, are you ready now?" He asked as he folded down Roger's collar over the tie, smiling when he nodded, "Think so, yeah" He shrugged as he darted out the front door under Brian's arm, "C'mon, you're delaying us"

The church wasn't too far from their flat, so they had decided walking would be the best option rather than having a car pick them up. Roger had offered to drive, but there was no point since they lived so close and they'd both be drinking. It didn't take them long to get to the church, and they smiled as they met Freddie and Jim outside.

"Well you two look wonderful" Freddie told them as Jim smiled and waved, "Thanks, so do you two"

Brian walked alongside Freddie as they went into the church, watching Jim and Roger who were chatting as they'd walked on ahead of the other two, "So I hope you two haven't been getting up to anything naughty ever since my party last weekend?" Freddie asked with a grin, and Brian had to roll his eyes, "Well I thought Roger was going to die of a hangover the day after, so no" He chuckled, playfully nudging Freddie with his shoulder.

They had played spin the bottle at Freddie's party last week, and Brian had been roped into the game even though he'd just been about to head off home. Naturally the one person he'd ended up kissing at the game had been Roger, and Freddie hadn't let them get away with a quick peck. Even he'd seemed a little surprised at the snog Roger had given him though. If Brian was being totally honest, he did get goosebumps whenever he thought about it.

Like he'd said though, nothing else had happened. It was a game and that was that. Besides, holding back Roger's hair as he vomited up the contents of his stomach the next morning had been enough to cure him of whatever thoughts he'd been having about the drummer.

They took their seats with the other two, and Brian was glad that they hadn't spent any longer getting ready than they already had, considering the wedding started shortly after.

Veronica looked beautiful, her dress was simple but elegant, and he had to smile at the look on John's face as he watched her walking down the aisle to him. He hoped he'd eventually find someone that he loved as much as these two obviously loved each other. They were perfect pair, it was nice that they'd found each other.

The ceremony itself was short and sweet, and Brian had to blink back tears as the two said their vows to each other. He didn't feel bad about it at all though when he noticed Roger discreetly trying to wipe his own eyes with his sleeve.

They had gone to the hotel where they reception was being held afterwards, where they managed to grab the newlyweds for a quick chat before they were sat at their tables for the dinner and the speeches. It was nice to see that the pair of them were positively glowing, John's arm wrapped tightly around Veronica's shoulders, "Congratulations again" Brian told them with a smile as Roger dragged him off by the arm, insisting that he was missing the dinner under no circumstances - despite the fact that Brian had told him multiple times that they wouldn't.

Naturally the rest of the night was filled with drinks and with dancing, and by the time the two of them decided to head home; it was late and they were thoroughly drunk.

They strolled home together and let themselves into the flat, although Roger insisted that they stay up and have another couple of drinks together before they went to bed. Brian couldn't see any reason to argue with that. They were drunk, but he couldn't say he was tired yet. So the drummer got them both a bottle of beer and they sat in the sitting room, the two of them having shed their suit jacket and bowties,

"I love weddings"

"Yeah, me too. Veronica looked gorgeous, John is a lucky man"

"D'you think you'll ever get married?"

Brian glanced up at Roger at his question, thinking for a second before shrugging, "I'd like to think so, yeah. I like to think that there's someone out there who's meant for me" He said with a small smile, taking a pull from his bottle. Well yeah, before they had broken up, he'd been perfectly happy with Chrissie and he'd assumed that he'd marry her one day. Seemed that wasn't the case, but he did hope he'd end up getting married eventually.

"There is"

"You think so?"

"Yeah.. I totally believe that we all have a soulmate. And I know you thought Chrissie was yours, but that obviously wasn't meant to be. But there is someone out there with your name on their heart" Roger told him with a smile.

Brian could only smile back. He just hoped he was right.

 

**2.**

_1976._

Roger made a hell of a best man, Brian had to admit.

It was Clare Taylor's wedding, and since he, Freddie, and John were all so close with Roger, naturally they'd been invited. He was surprised that Roger had been best man, considering he was the brother of the bride rather than the groom, but it had all worked out since Clare's fiancé Daniel didn't have a brother, but he did have a sister. Since Clare and Roger didn't have another sister, they had decided Roger would be best man, and Daniel's sister would be the maid of honour.

They obviously weren't sat with the drummer at the wedding, since he was up at the main table with the rest of the family, but they were close enough, and Roger's speech was certainly something else.

"Naturally I hated Daniel when I first met him, I hated any bloke that my baby sister brought home. I think I might've bullied the poor bloke for the first couple of years that they were together, but he proved his worth in the end by sticking around despite all that" Was how he'd started, but he had gone on to talk about how the two of them were meant for each other, and how he now saw Daniel as a brother and that he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather his sister marry. It was all very sweet really.

It got him thinking, he was pretty sure he was going to ask Roger to be his best man when he eventually got married. He was obviously so close with all three of the other members of Queen, but he'd known Roger the longest and they'd lived together for as long as he could remember. He was definitely just that bit closer to the drummer than he was to the other two.

He was also the only other member of the band that he'd kissed.

That was probably a thought process for another time, but he couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. Ever since that night at Freddie's party when had played spin the bottle, Roger had found another three separate occasions to kiss him out of the blue. They'd been walking down to the shops one day and Roger had grabbed him and kissed him to avoid being spotted by a bloke he wanted to avoid, then he had planted one on him in the hotel room when he was drunk - Brian was pretty sure the drummer didn't even remember that time - then when they'd been in the studio and had gotten the news that Bohemian Rhapsody had reached number one, Roger had kissed him again out of excitement.

It was all just a bit strange, and Brian didn't know what to make of it.

He hadn't told the others though, he really didn't need Freddie trying to convince him that Roger was madly in love with him or John making not so innocent remarks about what Roger's intentions were if not that. It was easier to just keep it to himself, and give himself a headache in the process of thinking about it.

Besides, any theories that they might have had about Roger being in love with him would have easily been put to bed at the sight he was currently met with. He'd been on his way to the bathroom and had gone down what he'd thought was an empty hallway, clearly not so empty though.

Roger had a girl pressed up against the wall, her hands wound into his hair and his thigh between both of her own as they kissed. Clearly these weren't the actions of a man who was in love with someone else, and Brian felt himself relax a little. Still, he couldn't deny - as he tried his best to sneak past without being noticed - that the sight made him feel.. something. He told himself that it was because she was clearly a beautiful woman and he was just jealous of Roger, but there was a tiny voice in the back of his head saying _'liar'_ , and it sounded an awful lot like Freddie.

He gave the pair a sheepish smile as the creaking of the bathroom door made the two of them look in his direction, Roger springing back from the girl. It didn't escape his notice that the girl was the maid of honour, Daniel's sister. Still, he supposed it was tradition for the maid of honour and the best man to hook up.

"Sorry, just.. bathroom" He murmured, although it was already pretty obvious where he was going.

"Yeah.. yeah. Don't mind us, we were just getting back" Roger said, putting his hands in his pockets. Brian didn't miss the look Daniel's sister gave him as he spoke, it was very clear that she'd had no intention of getting back to the party, but still.

"Don't let me interrupt you"

He ducked into the bathroom once he had spoken, leaning back against the closed door once he had shut it. He'd been taken off guard was all, he certainly hadn't expected to see Roger with his tongue down some girls throat on his way to the bathroom.

As expected, the two of them were nowhere to be seen once he had come out of the bathroom, he assumed they had probably slipped off somewhere that they were less likely to be interrupted. Surprisingly though, when he got back to the main ballroom, he could see Roger standing up at the bar chatting away to John. Seemed he had ruined the mood a little by interrupting, although he couldn't say he minded too much.

"Hey" He murmured as he sidled up to the two of them, giving Roger a quick look as he ordered his own drink. John excused himself after a moment as Veronica was calling him, and Brian turned to face Roger, "I'm really sorry about that, certainly didn't mean to interrupt" He said, and Roger smiled and rolled his eyes, "It's fine, Bri. Probably best we didn't hook up anyway, considering she's my sister in law now so it'd probably be a bit weird. Besides, I know Daniel is marrying my sister, but I think he'd kill me if it got out that I'd slept with his"

Brian laughed, nudging Roger with his shoulder. That wasn't relief that he was feeling in the pit of his stomach at all, or so he was trying to tell himself anyway. Who knows, maybe he was just drunk.

 

**3.**

_1978._

It was nice to be at the wedding of friends that they hadn't seen in so long.

Two years had passed since the last wedding the four of them had all been at - Clare's wedding. This time was different though, this was the first wedding they had attended where he'd gone with Roger as his date.

Things between the two of them had eventually come to a head and after a couple of weeks of awkwardness, they had finally snapped and slept with each other while on tour with Queen. After that, they had sort of just settled into a relationship rather than actually having a long arduous talk about it. If he was being perfectly honest though, it had been a long time since he'd been this happy.

He wasn't sure why he'd been fighting his feelings for Roger for so long - maybe because he was confused about them in the first place, plus he wasn't sure if the drummer even felt the same way about him - but he was definitely glad that they had given in and had decided to be together.

As for now though, they were both pleasantly drunk and Brian was perfectly content to let Roger pull him out onto the dancefloor for a slow dance. Dancing wasn't usually his forte, but he was happy to sway back and forward with Roger, their arms around each other.

God, he was so lucky. Roger was beautiful, inside and out, and for some reason he wanted Brian just as desperately as he wanted him.

He'd been teasing him as they swayed together, asked him had he told him lately that he was the best boyfriend ever, "Well I knew that already" He'd responded with a grin, pressing a kiss to the top of Roger's head. He was a little stunned by Roger's response though, something he hadn't expected,

_"It's true though. You're kind and you're sweet and you're a bloody genius. You're easy on the eyes too, which helps. And I love you cause you're my best friend as well as my boyfriend, and I can rely on you for anything"_

It wasn't the first time Roger had said that he'd loved him. The first time he didn't think counted because it had been during karaoke, the second time he'd let it slip while he was rushing out the door, the third time it had slipped out while they were in bed together. He was keeping track of it in his head though, how many times the drummer had said it to him. He'd had a talk with Freddie a while ago about it, and he'd suggested that Roger was totally aware of what he was saying, that everyone around him could see that he was in love.

Still, he was afraid of the idea of saying it back, in case the younger man hadn't realised what he was saying and that he didn't actually mean it. He doubted that was the case, but still.

He was saved from his moment of stunned silence by Freddie appearing and throwing an arm around both their necks, "Now do we have to separate you two, or are you going to pay any attention to me at all tonight?" He'd asked, grinning at the pair. Brian huffed out a slightly nervous sounding laugh, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry, wouldn't want you to feel neglected or anything" He said with a small smile.

Freddie seemed to notice the odd atmosphere though and raised an eyebrow, before turning to Roger, "Darling, would you go and find Jim for me? He said he was going to get a drink but you know how those Irishmen get around whiskey" He teased with a grin, watching the drummer go. Once he was out of earshot, he turned back to Brian, "Out with it, what happened?"

"He said it again, Fred. We were just chatting and he told me again that he loved me"

"When are you going to get it into your head that maybe he actually means it?"

Brian just sighed, wrapping his arms around himself, "Just.. what if he doesn't?" He asked, his voice small. That was what he was most paranoid about really. They way Roger had been saying it, it was said so casually - like he almost didn't realise what he was saying. Brian just worried that if he brought it to his attention, that the drummer would agree that he didn't know what he was saying and not to mind it.

As happy as Brian was, he still wasn't totally sure that he was in love with Roger, but that didn't mean he was prepared to hear the younger man saying to his face that he didn't quite love him. Maybe he was being stupid, he was just confused.

"I really don't think that's the case, dear. I think you're the only one who can't see it, but it's so obvious to everyone how he feels about you. I think you feel the same too, don't you?" He asked, and Brian sighed and shrugged, "I think so.. I don't know. Roger and I have been so close for so long, and it's like nothing has changed about us except now there's sex too, y'know?" He asked.

That was it, aside from the fact that they were sleeping each other, they kissed each other, and that they now slept in the same bed every night - nothing had actually changed about their relationship. They still acted exactly the same as they always had; they still argued over music and politics and the colour of the sky, they still sat up until four in the morning together sometimes just watching stupid programs on the television, Roger still did his best to wind Brian up just for the sake of it.

"That's what it's like being in love with your best friend" Freddie told him with a smile, Brian didn't have time to respond before Roger arrived back, Jim in tow, "Ah, there you two are"

Roger smiled up at Brian as he ducked under his arm, wrapping his own around the guitarist's waist once he had put his arm around his shoulders, "You two talk about anything interesting while I was gone?" He asked, and Brian shook his head, "Nothing really, love" He said with a small smile, leaning down to accept the kiss Roger leaned up to give him.

Maybe he had a lot to think about, but he could save it for another time.

 

**4.**

_1980._

"I'm surprised she invited you, is all"

"Why? We stayed friends after we broke up"

"I know, but still. I don't think I'd invite an ex-girlfriend of mine to my wedding"

Brian didn't think it was all that weird that Chrissie had invited him to her wedding. Like he'd told Roger, he'd stayed friends with her after they had broken up, and he was happy that she'd found her happily ever after. He was long over her by now, especially considering the fact that he was pretty sure the man struggling with his cufflinks in front of him was the love of his life.

He had eventually gotten over his worries and had told Roger that he did love him. It had mostly come from the fact that Roger had confessed to how deeply he'd loved him when he'd thought the guitarist was still sleeping one morning. After hearing that, he had put to bed any worries he had about the drummer maybe not actually being in love with him.

"Hey, let me do it" He told him with a small smile, Roger's other hand falling away from the cuff of his shirt as Brian fastened his cufflink on for him instead, "What's wrong, you seem pissed off?" He asked as he finished, looking down at the drummer who seemed to be pouting,

"It's nothing, it's stupid"

"If it's bothering you, it's not stupid"

"It's just.. she's your ex-girlfriend. You two were together for so long, and we all knew how happy you were wh-"

"And now I'm with you, and believe me when I say that I'm happier with you than I ever was with her" He told him, cupping Roger's face in his hands as he spoke. He'd had no idea that Roger was feeling insecure over this, but what he said was true. He loved him, and he was determined to spend the rest of his life with him in one way or another.

"We don't have to go, if you don't want to. It's not a big deal" He said with a small smile. He was pretty sure Chrissie wouldn't even notice if they weren't there, and he could just give her a call and say that something had come up and they couldn't make it. He would have liked to go, but he obviously wasn't going to drag Roger along if he was going to be uncomfortable for the entire day.

"No, it's fine. Like I said, I'm just being stupid" Roger replied with a smile of his own, leaning up on his toes to press a kiss against Brian's lips. He grinned as he pulled away slightly, pulling Brian's lower lip gently with his teeth, "You sure I can't convince you to at least be late though? You do look fantastic in this suit" He said with a grin, and Brian laughed and pushed him away gently, "Come on, you can seduce me later"

Roger drove them to the venue, his free hand on Brian's knee the entire drive. He'd be keeping an eye on Roger today, just to make sure he wasn't starting to crack up or anything. Like he'd said though, there wasn't anyone that he would rather be with than Roger.

He smiled and pulled him close once they had gotten out of the car, running his fingers through blonde hair, "I love you" He murmured, smiling when Roger grinned up at him, "I'm fine, Bri. You don't need to reassure me every ten minutes that you're not going to run off with the bride" He chuckled, giving him a playful push, "I love you too, though" He told him, taking his hand as they walked inside.

Chrissie looked absolutely breathtaking, Brian would be the first to admit that. He was pretty sure he'd always love her in a way. They had been together for years, to be fair, plus they had spoken a couple of times about getting married or having a baby. Clearly that wasn't to be though, and as he looked over at Roger who was still holding his hand in his lap between both of his own while they watched the wedding? He found it hard to have any regrets about how he and Chrissie had turned out.

He smiled a little, leaning over to press a quick kiss against Roger's temple, winking at him when he looked up at him.

God, he was so in love.

They agreed that they wouldn't stay for the entire reception, they'd stay for a drink or two just to say hello to everybody. In all fairness, he wasn't all that crazy about staying much longer than that anyway. A lot of people here were mutual friends of both he and Chrissie when they were still together, and he could see more than a couple of raised eyebrows at the fact that he was here at all. "I'm just gonna wish Chrissie congratulations and we'll head off, alright?" He told Roger, before heading off in the direction that he'd last seen her.

He found her shortly after, waiting until the person she'd been talking to had left before he smiled and approached her, "Congratulations" He said with a grin, pulling her in for a hug. She did seem genuinely happy that he was here, and it was nice to see her again after all this time,

"Thanks for coming, Brian. It's so good to see you"

"Yeah, you too. You look beautiful.. Ron is a lucky man" He told her with a smile. He'd met him once or twice when they had crossed paths, and he'd seemed like a nice bloke,

"I thought I saw Roger earlier, did he come with you?" She asked, and Brian smiled and nodded. Well yeah, Roger hadn't actually been invited, he'd come as his plus one. He knew he was probably expected to bring a new girlfriend along with him since it wasn't like he'd actually dated any other men before Roger,

"Yeah, he.. um, we're together now"

He didn't miss the quick look of shock that passed over her face before it was quickly replaced by a smile, "Oh, that's wonderful. How long have you been together?"

"Nearly three years now, I guess. I don't even know how it happened, we just.. stopped fighting it, I guess. I mean, you know I've never dated a man in my life before this, but.. I think he and I are supposed to be together, y'know? And it- what?" He asked with a small smile, noticing the way she was looking at him with a soft smile,

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yeah.. you know I loved you when we were together, but I think Roger is the love of my life. I've never felt like I do when I'm with him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him"

"Well, I better be invited to your wedding when you eventually tie him down"

Brian laughed, simply wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pressing a quick kiss to her hair.

 

**5.**

_1982._

"And do you, Freddie Mercury, take Jim Hutton to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Well then, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Give him a kiss"

Brian smiled and clapped as he watched Freddie pulling Jim closer and kissing him. The wedding had been a relatively small affair actually, much to his surprise. Only Freddie's and Jim's immediate family had been invited, as well as himself, Roger, John and Veronica, and a few of the pairs closest friends.

It was nice though, he'd always imagined that when Freddie got married that it would be huge and spectacular. So it was nice that the ceremony itself had been rather small and private. The ceremony had been in the chapel of a hotel, and they had rooms booked at the hotel tonight since there was a dinner later on that evening. Until then, the plan was to spend the rest of the afternoon in the hotel bar with the newlyweds.

It felt just like a family gathering really, he was just as close with the likes of Phoebe and Joe and Mary as Freddie was, so it wasn't as though there was any awkward small talk with people he didn't really know. Freddie's family too, it was nice to see them again.

Eventually they all retired to their respective rooms to start getting ready for the dinner, and Brian lounged around while Roger was in the shower. He was lying on his stomach on the bed, flicking through the newspaper that had been in the room, before smiling when he felt Roger dropping down on top of him, straddling his hips from behind,

"Comfy there, are you?" He asked with a grin, turning around underneath Roger as best as he could. He dragged one of the pillows over and shoved it under his head so that he could look up at the drummer more comfortably, putting his hands on his thighs which were either side of his own hips, "I am, yeah. Got a great view here too" He grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to Brian's lips.

Brian let his head fall back against the pillow once he had pulled back from the kiss, looking up at Roger - who seemed to be in a thoughtful mood,

"What are you thinking?" He asked, reaching up to run his fingers gently along Roger's cheekbone. Roger smiled and took his hand, pressing a quick kiss against his palm,

"Nothing really.. just about all the weddings we've been to together"

"Yeah, there's been a few, hasn't there?"

"Yeah.. d'you remember when Deaky got married, and I asked you if you thought you'd ever get married?" He asked, and Brian nodded.

The two of them had come home from John and Veronica's wedding late that night, long before they had gotten together, and had sat up talking over a few drinks before they'd gone to bed. Roger had asked him if he thought he'd ever get married, and he'd responded that he liked to think that he would. It brought him back though to Roger's speech about soulmates, and how he was convinced that everybody had one. At the time, Brian hadn't been convinced, but looking back on it now? He was pretty sure he had his soulmate right here.

"Why d'you ask?"

"Do you still think that?"

It was hard to discern what Roger's expression was, he looked slightly hopeful but also like he was attempting to cover it up with nonchalance. If he was being honest though, it was a thought that had crossed his mind lately, especially ever since Freddie had announced he and Jim were tying the knot.

John and Veronica had been married seven years now, and now Jim and Freddie had finally decided to settle down in married life. He knew he and Roger were happy and comfortable in the relationship they had, but he'd been thinking lately of asking Roger what his thoughts on marriage were. He already knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the drummer anyway, but it was nice to think that they could make it official.

"Are you asking me if I want to marry you?" He asked with a grin, noticing how the drummer squirmed a little at the question, "I'm just.. curious is all" He shrugged. Brian smiled a little as he pulled him down for a kiss again, running his fingers through Roger's hair,

"Love, I'd marry you in a heartbeat"

Roger sat up again at his words, looking down at him, "You mean that?" He asked, biting his lip gently. Brian nodded, "Yeah, I do. You're the love of my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Not right this second though, we don't want to take over Freddie and Jim's wedding" He said with a grin, pushing the drummer off of him as he sat up. He moved to cover his body with his own, leaning down to press a lingering kiss against his lips, "We'll talk about it, okay?" He said with a small smile.

He dragged himself up off the bed after that, humming in content when his back cracked as he stretched. For now, they had to finish getting ready or they'd be late for the dinner.

It didn't escape his notice though that Roger sat a little closer to him at the dinner than he usually would, and that any time his left hand was free, Roger had it held in his own, watching him with a soft look on his face.

He'd meant what he'd said though, Roger was the love of his life and he did have every intention of spending the rest of his life with him whether they were officially married or not.

Right now though, they were celebrating their friends wedding, that was a discussion they could save for when things had settled down a little.

 

**+1.**

_2nd June 1985 - 11:47am._

Brian was nervous, putting it lightly.

He couldn't recall ever being this nervous in his life.. not when they had performed in Rio to a crowd of nearly half a million people, not when he had finally dropped to one knee in front of Roger and had asked him to marry him.

This moment right here was the most nerve wracking moment of his life, and it was simply because he couldn't get his damn bowtie to sit straight.

Although he and Roger had spoken about it at Freddie and Jim's wedding, they had been so busy with the band and various other matters that their plan of getting married had been pushed to the back burner. It wasn't a big deal, they'd still been just as happy as ever, it was just something that they'd agreed to save until things settled down a little more.

Not that things had settled down much. In a little over a month, Queen would be playing what would be the biggest concert of their lives. It was a charity concert - Live Aid - which was apparently going to be televised to nearly two billion people worldwide, so they had been busy preparing for that. They had agreed that the time was right though.

He glanced in the mirror as the door to his changing room opened, smiling when Freddie walked in holding the baby in his arms, "Hello, my little love. Don't you look gorgeous" He said, plucking his daughter from Freddie's arms.

That had been another thing that had kept them busy. John and Veronica were on their third child by now and after an evening over at their house, Roger had seemed quite pensive for the rest of the night. Brian had no idea what had been wrong with him, and the drummer had seemed somewhat reluctant to explain what was bothering him. It wasn't until they were in bed later that night that Roger had sighed, turning around to him,

"I want a baby"

Brian had been shocked into silence at his confession, looking over at the younger man. He wanted children too - he always had - but ever since he and Roger had gotten together and had gotten serious, it was a thought that he'd told himself he could live without. They'd never talked about it either, Brian assumed that maybe Roger was content with the idea of not having a baby either.

"So do I, love"

"Sorry, I just.. I had to get that off my chest. I know it's not an option for us really, but God.. just watching John and Veronica with their kids, it just.." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Well.. there are options nowadays. I read something about it a while ago, this thing they've started doing in the last couple of years. It's called surrogacy. Basically they take our sperm cells and fertilise an egg with them, which is then implanted into a woman who'd carry the baby for us. Genetically though, it'd still be our baby" He explained, looking over at Roger.

He'd assumed that if he and Roger eventually decided they wanted kids, that adoption would be the only option for them, but he couldn't deny that he'd fallen in love with the idea of a baby with Roger's big blue eyes.

They had looked more into it after that, and on the 11th of August 1984, Olivia May-Taylor had been born.

"How are you holding up, darling? You haven't vomited anywhere, have you?" Freddie asked. He could tell that Brian was nervous, it wasn't hard to see from the way he was fidgeting at his cufflinks and pulling at his bowtie, "I'm alright" He said with a nod, smiling a little down at Olivia who had a curl of his hair wrapped in her tiny fist.

"I don't think any of us will ever forgive you if you take me up on this offer, but it's not too late to run if you're having second thoughts?" Freddie said with a raised eyebrow, attempting to straighten Brian's bowtie again before giving up.

"I'm not.. I've never been happier. I'm nervous is all, what if I trip or mess up my lines? What if he runs?"

"Listen, in.. eleven minutes, you're going to go out there and you and Roger are going to get married. He loves you with every fibre of his being, and I know you feel exactly the same way. You have a beautiful daughter together, and you're going to spend the rest of your life together filled with many more children and grandchildren, you got that?"

Brian nodded, taking a deep breath. He knew he was being silly, he just.. he was nervous that something was going to go wrong.

The two looked around as John stuck his head in, letting them know that they were just about ready for Brian. Freddie clapped him on the shoulder before taking Olivia from his arms again, "Are we calm?" He asked, and Brian smiled and nodded.

They had decided on the same sort of venue Freddie and Jim had gone with, a tasteful little chapel in a hotel not far from them. They hadn't wanted it to be a big ordeal, just a quiet to the point ceremony with their closest friends and family there. They'd agreed to each have Freddie and John as a best man, and Freddie was more than willing to hold Olivia while they stood up at the alter.

As he made his way to the alter up the front and Freddie took his place next to John and Roger up at the front, he had to admit that he was a little floored. Roger just looked.. stunning. He was wearing a tuxedo but with a white jacket instead of black, and his hair had somehow been tamed a little. That wasn't the part that got him though, it was how the younger man seemed to almost glow with happiness as Brian approached him.

"You look lovely"

"Says you"

He smiled as he took Roger's hand, giving it a quick squeeze before the minister stated that the guests could take their seats as the ceremony was about to begin.

It was short and sweet just as they wanted, and before he knew it - the minister was asking Brian to recite the vows he had written. They had been asked if they wanted to just go with the standard vows that had been pre-written, but they had both agreed that they wanted to say their own. He cleared his throat, turning to Roger with a small smile as he took his hands again,

"Roger.. you're the love of my life. I think back sometimes to John and Veronica's wedding - ten years ago - and how you asked me that night if I thought I'd ever get married, and that you believed we all had a soulmate. I didn't really believe you at the time, but I could never have imagined back then that my soulmate was you. You've made me the happiest man on the planet, you've given me the most beautiful little girl, and I'm grateful for you every single day. I hope I make you as happy as you make me, but even if I don't; I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives trying"

He smiled as he watched Roger wiping his eyes on his sleeve, giving him a slightly teary smile in response,

"God, you've really stood me up. Don't know how I'm supposed to top that" He chuckled, before biting his lip gently, "You always hear everybody saying that their spouse is their best friend. I personally always thought that it was a load of bollocks, but I can say with total confidence that I'm marrying my best friend today. I loved you long before we actually got together, and God help me; I'm going to love you for the rest of my life. You are my soulmate, you are my rock, and there's nobody in the world that I would have rather ended up with than you. You are a bit thick though if you don't think you make me as happy as I make you.. these last eight years being with you have been the happiest of my life, and I wouldn't change a single moment of it"

Brian was pretty sure that he and Roger weren't the only teary ones in the room by the time Roger had finished speaking, and he just.. he couldn't believe how in love he was with the man in front of him. He turned to the minister as he addressed him,

"Do you, Brian Harold May, take Roger Taylor to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"And do you, Roger Meddows Taylor, take Brian May to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Course I do"

"Then I now pronounce you husband and husband.. you may kiss the groom"

Brian smiled as he pulled Roger close, feeling the younger man wrapping his arms around his neck as he kissed him. Aside from the day that Olivia had been born, he was pretty sure he'd never been happier in his life. He'd just married his best friend, "You're never getting rid of me now" Roger teased with a grin once they had pulled back, looking up at him.

The rest of the day passed by quicker than Brian had imagined it would.

Following the ceremony itself, they had spent a couple of hours in the hotel bar before going for dinner, returning to the bar once they had finished. Before he knew it, the two found themselves back in their hotel room. John and Veronica had offered to watch Olivia for the night, considering they had their own kids with them anyway.

"Did you have a g-"

Brian's question was cut off by Roger crossing the room to him once the door was shut, pressing their lips together. Brian didn't waste any time in kissing him back before leaning down to lift the younger man, grinning against his lips when he felt him wrap his legs around his waist. He walked them slowly back towards the bed, dropping Roger up by the pillows before following him down onto the bed,

"We can chat about the day later. Right now, I very much want to have slow, passionate sex with my new husband" Roger said with a grin as he looked up at Brian, who had to admit that every word coming from the drummer's mouth felt like a finger running slowly down his spine, "Well I can't argue with that"

He didn't waste any time in stripping them both out of their suits, pressing his mouth to Roger's neck as the younger man reached into the bedside locker for the lube. They had long since stopped using condoms since they obviously weren't sleeping with anyone else. He prepared Roger quickly before pushing into that tight heat, a moan slipping out at the feeling of Roger dragging his blunt nails down his back.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world, to be able to call you my husband" He murmured as he slowly started moving his hips, dragging his lips along the length of Roger's jawline.

They made love slowly, Roger's legs wrapped around his hips as he thrusted into him, his own fingers wound into Roger's blonde hair. He couldn't think of anywhere that he'd rather be right now and he smiled as he collapsed next to him once they had both finished, taking a moment to catch his breath before pulling the younger man closer.

"I love you so much" He whispered, stroking his fingertips gently against Roger's cheek, who smiled and took his hand in his own as he looked up at him,

"I love you too, you big sap"


End file.
